


Devil's Bridge

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Dahyun is pretty sure it was a sunny mid-afternoon day ten minutes ago. Definitely sure that all of the trees weren’t covered in ash. And she’s positive that there weren’t two moons anywhere on Earth last time she checked.
Relationships: To be announced
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Devil's Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> y'all voted so here you go!

“Please, for the love of all things good, don’t go up there!”

Dahyun’s laugh carries through the clearing and over the still water surface, doing her best to follow the bank along the Rakotzsee River and reach the beginnings of the famous bridge. She and her college roommate decided taking their spring break to do some traveling would be a good destresser before finals season began, and as an architectural major Dahyun was keen on going to a few specific places, the most prominent being here.

Rakotzbrücke, better known as the Devil’s Bridge, the man made wonder that was meant to create a perfect circle when reflected in the waters below at the right angle. She and her roommate visited lots of other places in Germany as well, but this was Dahyun’s highlight of the trip. A beautiful bridge nestled in a large nature preserve. The old rumors of the bridge being created by the devil himself started from how miraculously the structures had appeared, referring to it as a gateway to hell.

Dahyun always loved local folklore, so her interest was piqued even more.

“It’s fine! No one is here to yell at me, it’s just a quick picture anyways,” Dahyun waves her roommate off, reaching the leftmost end of the bridge with ease. The structural integrity of the bridge looks fine to her, not to mention incredibly beautiful and intriguing, so she deems it safe to take a couple steps forward. When she doesn’t hear any creaks or rocks falling from the bottom of the bridge, she takes a few more.

“Be ready to take that picture!” Dahyun giggles some more, reaching the center of the bridge. She poses a few times, her roommate shaking her head amusedly at her before taking the photos Dahyun is clearly asking for. It takes only a few minutes for her to get the shots she wants, and she sighs happily when they’re finished.

“Okay now  _ please _ come down so we don’t get kicked out or arrested or something,” her roommate pleads.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’m coming-”

Dahyun’s step is slightly too far to the left, foot catching the edge of the bridge. She slips slightly, a piece of the bridge detaching from beneath her foot, but she catches herself enough to prevent a watery surprise.

“Jesus, Dahyun! What did I say!”

“I know, I know,” Dahyun shakes her head as she stands, but another cluster of rock slips from beneath her foot and catches her entirely off guard. She finds herself slipping before she can find some balance, and feels the weightlessness that comes with falling take her before she crashes into the river below.

A sudden tide whisks her further down the river, which was perfectly still and certainly not this deep when Dahyun observed the body of water from above. She can’t seem to find the surface with how much the water is tossing her around, and for a brief moment Dahyun is afraid she could actually die right here.

Her leg hits a rock as she tumbles down the river and she gargles out in pain, pushing upwards and finding the surface by some miracle as she gasps for breath, trying to get any look at her surroundings before the water sucks her back under. She doesn’t have much luck, plunged into darkness once more and doing her best to make the oxygen she’s holding last. It’s a constant battle of plunging and resurfacing for a moment of air until the current finally dies down, bowling Dahyun out into an end of the river.

She gasps desperately for breath while simultaneously ridding her lungs of water, pulling her body up onto the sandy shore. She lays there for a moment, eyes shut as she tries to comprehend what just happened, trying to figure out how she’s going to make it back to her roommate and back home and not fail her finals. Her leg is throbbing, probably bleeding but she’s too tired to look at the moment.

‘Well, better start limping back,’ she thinks to herself as she sits up, opening her eyes and-

_ What the actual fuck? _

Dahyun is pretty sure it was a sunny mid-afternoon day ten minutes ago. Definitely sure that all of the trees weren’t covered in ash. And she’s  _ positive _ that there weren’t two moons anywhere on Earth last time she checked. She assumes she was absolutely knocked on her ass during the fall and is unconscious or dead, but after a few pinches to her skin and a few slaps to her cheeks, she can deem her current situation as a reality.

There’s a distant roar of sound, like a crowd cheering at a small sporting event, and Dahyun’s confusion only grows. Despite knowing she should head back to her roommate, she trudges out of the water and heads towards the sound. Her clothes are absolutely soaked and she’s sure her phone got absolutely destroyed from water damage, yet she trudges across the ash covered ground towards the sound.

The volume only grows the further she walks into the forest, dead leaves crunching softly beneath her feet as she tries to take a peek at the people outside the edge of the treeline. She doesn’t make it far before a hand grabs at her shoulder causing her to yelp loudly. The sound attracts the attention of the- wow they are  _ ugly _ \- people, slowly beginning their approach as Dahyun turns to face whoever touched her.

They’re about the same height as Dahyun maybe a little shorter, body covered in leather armor, head covered by a masked hood, and dagger clenched tightly in their hand. She hears them gasp softly, voice almost digitally distorted as they mutter out a muffled, “Holy shit, Dahyun?”

“H-How do you know my name?” Dahyun backs up against the tree behind her. The approaching sound of growling grows, the person in front of her looking at their direction before cursing under her breath. They shakes their head, cursing again as they seemingly pull a staff out from thin air.

“No time to explain. Take this, get back, and shoot at anything that moves.”

Dahyun’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “I can’t shoot anything with a stick-”

A loud snarl sounds from right beside her, Dahyun screaming in alarm. The “person”- god they’re even uglier up close- is immediately slain by the mysterious stranger with two daggers, cut down and turned to dust. Another appears, flanking the stranger, while a third comes up behind them.

“Look out!” Dahyun shouts, pointing at the enemy with the stick she was given and surprised when a burst of light shoots from the head of the staff, blasting the ugly ass person back against the tree and dissolving them into dust,

“Nice shot, Dubs!” The stranger yells, and Dahyun feels a weird tug in her chest at the nickname.

“What the actual fuck is going on,” Dahyun mutters as she tries the same move, blasting another enemy with a bolt of light. ‘This is a dream, I absolutely was knocked out in the river and I’m dreaming,’ she thinks to herself as she continues to support the stranger, slaying bad guy after bad guy until it’s just her and the stranger again, the stranger huffing tiredly for breath.

“Glad to see you can handle yourself,” the stranger says, wiping the weird black blood from her dagger and sheathing it as she approaches Dahyun. Dahyun, despite still being very skeptical about everything going on, points the staff at the stranger.

“How do you know who I am?” Dahyun asks as threateningly as possible, knowing this stranger could probably take her down in seconds with how scared she is. The stranger puts their hands up in mock surrender, sigh muffled by the mask.

“You have to promise you won’t freak out,” the stranger says.

“I promise no such thing.”

They shake their head, Dahyun can almost hear their amused smile. “Typical Dahyun.” Their left hand moves to pull the hood off of their head while the right tugs the mask from their face. Dahyun can’t help how she stumbles backwards as the familiar voice finally reaches her ears clearly. “Always so stubborn in the face of adversity.”

“Ch-Chaeyoung?”

The girl gives her a soft smile. “Hi, Dubs.”

Dahyun stumbles back until she comes to rest against a tree, sliding down the trunk in absolute disbelief. She’s sure she’s dreaming now, because there’s no way Chaeyoung is in front of her right now. There’s absolutely no way. Her best friend disappeared her senior year of high school, had been missing for over two years, had been given up on by the police and her parents and  _ her _ .

“Where the fuck have you been?” Dahyun asks, voice shaking with anger and relief and too many emotions to count. “You can’t just disappear for years and then act like everything is okay!”

“You think I wanted to be torn away from my life?” Chaeyoung asks exasperatedly, hands thrown in the air to exaggerate her point. “You think I wanted to spend every day having to kill hordes of monsters to survive instead of going to college like a normal fucking person?”

“This has to be a dream,” Dahyun mutters to herself, head in her hands as she shakes it desperately. “No this isn’t real, because I had accepted that you were gone and finally moved on. This  _ can’t _ be real.”

“I really,  _ really _ wish it wasn’t, Dubs,” Chaeyoung sighs. “Because now we’re both trapped here, and I would have never wanted this to happen to you.”

“Where is  _ here? _ ” Dahyun asks, eyes pleading for some sort of rational answer. “How did you even get here? How did  _ I _ get here?”

“Remember how I went to France my senior year?” Chaeyoung asks quietly, Dahyun nodding because she remembers how Chaeyoung offered her to go with her, always secretly blamed herself in some backwards way for what happened to Chaeyoung because she didn’t go with her and keep her safe. “I visited Céret to see a place called the Pont du Diable, also known as-”

“Devil’s Bridge,” Dahyun mutters out, eyes widening in realization. “I was at the Devil’s Bridge in Germany, I fell into the-”

“I fell into the river below too,” Chaeyoung nods to confirm Dahyun’s thoughts. “Learned over time that there are bridges like them all around the world, and they draw people into them. Bring them to this place.”

“So we’re.. in an alternate universe?” Dahyun asks, hears more snarling approaching from within the trees.

“Even worse,” Chaeyoung shakes her head, reapplying her mask and hood before pulling out her daggers. “We’re in a video game.”

**Author's Note:**

> can't say if or when i'll ever update this again but if i do i have BIG and painful plans for this :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for loving chaeyoung content


End file.
